User blog:AfrikaKørps/FAQ
Q: Max number of buildings for alliance members? *Lv 18 is 7 with 53% bonus *Lv 19 is 7(!) with 59% bonus and a price of 133 300 000 ammo. Q: Grid Cells.....Where to get Puzzle Maps? *Like most other paybaits, this one is bugged and even if it was working it gives incredibly weak benefits to commanders. I have levels 6-6-6-1 on a grid cell... I am supposed to get 60 attack 60 defense 60 troops and 10 intelligence but don't receive even that due to poor coding. Only thing my unit receives is the 60 Def among those. I tested the other day. You can guess that I don't even bother working to improve upon that feature... Unless you are desperate for 100 AT/DF/TRPs stats and non-working by that. *You can get about 200+maps from BoW after lv100 but before lv110(when purple and gold "Le coq sportif" opens, aka AT LEAST after an year and a half for most players lv 90-100). LV-100-110 coq has about 12 chapters first few give 25 per completion next ust 20(ha!). Le coq doesn't show in BoW you have to go to it after reaching lv100 and pressing next stage arrow on the LAST BoW stage. *Can get 1-2 maps from the latest RAPUNZEL (metal gear) when you fight it meaning you can do 1-2% progress on 1 of the seven grids when you get one. Slow, but faster than waiting to reach lv 110 to open more cells. Not that you'll have any use for it, it's the grind that matters and the sense of accomplishent for completing it. Q: How do you reset policy points? *Spend 200 WB in agency. Should be a an oval button with circling arrows near the policy points distribution panel. They did that feature to NOT affect commanders you don't own on purpose. Spend spend spend! Q: Research center points? *Star rank *Medal score *Commander quality - includes equipment sets(gets bonus for every set of 4 equipment completed) + unit features(the higher, the more the bonus, but you'd need mountains of gold, price is a killer after lv70) ---- Defence HQ & Trophys ℹ️ Trophies and air force bonus are added at the start of battle (base + trophies + Air Force). You can verify this in armies of might, but only the first round. 1 F.A.Q. Liberators Hot Topics & KnownIssues (https://www.mutantbox.com/support/ticket) TASK FORCE and CHIEF comm chief comm. *ROOSVELT - madjack, patton, dempsey, spiers *KOLOBANOV - rokossovsky, zhukov, pavlishenko, nuradilov *VON MONSTEIN- allerberger, wittman, kesserling, skorzeny *DIETRICH- wake, lutz, nearne, riefenstahl *HAYHA- minet, staffenberg, prince, oktyabrska *LAUWERS- winters, reitsh, khan, murphy *SHANINA- zigzag, zaytsev, chuikov, major *GARBO- witting, petain, alexander, rundstedt *GARIBOLDI- messe, rommel, montgomery, tassigny Q: What does the Task Force do? *'A:' When you get the TF commander, and then 'hire' his/her 4 assistants, you get a 20% bonus to the TF commander's stats only. In addition, however, you can then use 'intel' to boost either a unique offensive or defensive skill of all 5 at once. Most, or all, of this is in the descriptions, if what I said makes no sense. commander stats img. ➡️ BR BOOST impact.img ➡️ IOA TIP *The Secret's of course are #1 to use just the right size of Army you need to beat your Opponent in IOA, and #2 is to use a minimum of lvl 8 supply stones which cut the osts in supplies, and #3 when using VIP insure you decrease the size of the Opponents by dropping them by 30% to 50%. All this of course is if your Br is Higher than the Opponents in IOA ➡️ SUPPLIES TIPS *Africa: 48k supplies *First 8 fights with Monty (lvl 9 supply stone) for 1k supplies each. Last 8 fights with ZigZag for 5k supplies each. (tier 4 relic with lvl 9 supple stone) Alliance War versus npc: I will estimate my supply use at around 500k to 1m a day because there is not much else to do to get rid of your supplies Supply use depends on npc lvl and doesnt depend at all on your own supply use or which troops you use. If the first kill cost you 6k you would use around 150k supplies to reach 50 kills and if your troops are stong enough all kills after this are for basicly for free. Dont put your troops on auto or after kill 50 you probably wont survive but on manual you should be able to go on untill town or city cleared. Alliance War versus player: Will cost huge ammount of supplies, only reason to buy supply boxes would be for Alliance wars. Beast of War: 15k supplies Green, blue and purple items with Monty for 1k supplies. Gold items I never farm since you get them too much already with card game. Events: Most events like radar, stalingrad etc solo with Monty for 1k supplies each fight. Headhunters: 35-40k supplies 5 fights with monty and 3 paras (to meet requirements) for 6k supplies. All bonus targets with Monty for 1k. Ongoings: 20k supplies? (not sure how many) All fights with Monty for 1k. Turning Points: 10-30k supplies or sunday 60k supplies One with the bunkers solo with ZigZag for 5k supplies. Tanks solo with Rommel for 10k supplies. Ranged with group of 5, one strong Rudel and 4 weak ranged (mainly because this lvl gives alot of exp) for 15k supplies. To have Monty at 1k supplies around lvl 80-90 which can defeat most you need to do all day: use Attack, Defense and Supply stones and do not use Troop or LS stones. Have 1 point in Propaganda healing. That would do it already but if needed can add T54 tank (because prop healing will keep you full health anyway). Anyway you want high attack/defense and low troops to keep supply cost low. Q: How to get propaganda points? A1: Go to the Propanda tab, click the + beside "Points Remaining". At the bottom centre of the next window is the microphone, click that to get your points. However you need to have Command Points already. Train your generals and or use chocolates to get your Command Points or CPs. http://prntscr.com/g5v96w http://prntscr.com/g5v9hs A2: Go to the Propanda tab, click the + beside "Points Remaining". At the bottom centre of the next wind ... To Get propaganda your Commander needs to be 5 star and have extra CP points, if it is a Common commander you an get the extra points above the 5 star by either training with them or by bribing them with Chocolate. Each Propaganda point costs 5 CP points and 10k Gold, for the first 30 Propaganda Points only. However, after 10 Propaganda Points it then costs 10 CP Points and 30k Gold for each Proaganda Point. When getting Propaganda Points it is advisable to not that once you have reahed 5(FIVE), points in a section it should open up the next Section below it. The top 3 Items across cost one Propaganda point each, the 2nd Row( 6 Items) then cost 2 Propaganda Points each, and the Final or Bottom Line of Items cost 3 Propaganda Ponts each. There is a Line on the bottom of the page to show how far along to reach the max of 10 Points in ech section, so that is 150 Propaganda points, which will cost you 150 CP for the First 30 Points and 1200 CP points for the next 120 points to fill the whole page, so note that you can only go to next line after you have 5 Points in one Item and then after that you must match the top line or grow it before you can increase the 2nd line, and same goes for the 2nd to rd lines. ➡️ B.R. Tips So you may have changed any one of the below features which impacts B.R. Check through the list and see if you could have changed any of them and forgotten. What I think most likely happened is that you changed something to one of your commanders impacting their overall score in the Research Center, resulting in a decrease in B.R. As you know, B.R. is an overal point assessment of your top 5 commanders. The Research Center plays off of this, and can increase/decrease your B.R. when you change a feature to any single commander despite whether you intended to or not. What I suggest is to make a list of all your commanders in an excel spreadsheet. Create columns for: Name, Star Level, B.R., Feature 1, Feature 2, and Feature 3 (Features refer to whether they are Infantry, Close-Combat, etc.). After you have done this, look at who your top-5 commanders are based on B.R. alone. Then look at which features are most common among your top-5 commanders. Once you have determined which features are most prevalent, restructure your Research Center to highlight those features. So for example, if you are using Patton, Winters, ZigZag, Rudel, and Montgomery, you will find that: Feature 1: 4/5 are Infantry Units, 1/5 are Motorized Units Feature 2: 3/5 are Close Combat Units, 2/5 are Long Range Units Feature 3: 3/5 are Explosive Units, 2/5 are Firearm Units Based on this, you would want to rank the sections in your Research Center in the following order: (1) Male Commanders; (2) Infantry Units; (3) Close Combat Units; (4) Explosive Units; (5) Long Range Units; (6) Firearm Units; (7) Motorized Units; (8) Female Commanders; (9) Supplies; (10) Gold. So based on this explanation, you should be able to better understand how a change to one commander can impact your B.R. negatively without you intending to do so. Hope this helps. Q: How to use stats like: 1. Operationa Intel in TASK FORCE 2. Ordnance box in DECISIVE BATTLE 3. Blue prints in RELICS 4. Research in RELICS 5. Reich mark in REICHSTAG SHOP Q: What means RED BACKGROUNDS on Commanders? A: That means that you have equiped them with Relics. Commander menu -> Relic, Shooting Range -> Soviet units Q: How many TOOLBOXES needed? A: Estimated toolboxes needed tier 1 relic: 40 toolbox tier 2 relic: 200 toolbox tier 3 relic: 1000 toolbox tier 4 relic: 3000 toolbox tier 5 relic: never tried sorry Category:Blog posts Category:FAQ